The present invention relates to an improved cartridge for use in small arms, e.g., rifles, shotguns, hand guns, or in cannons.
Frankfort Arsenal in 1868 proposed to attach a permanent metal flash tube to the cartridge case by threads in the flash hole to enable the flame from the primer to discharge into the powder charge well down the length of the casing. T. J. Rodman in 1860 proposed to mold the charge into a stack of several large washer shaped granules.
The cartridge construction of the present invention is more effective and less costly than either of the above constructions.